


Laboratory Discipline

by Canso99



Series: Series One-offs [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: Knock-out's been taking stuff from Shockwave's lab and Breakdown is brought in to deal with the problem. The briefing...leaves him uneasy.
Series: Series One-offs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735669





	Laboratory Discipline

Megatron: Well now, Breakdown. It was good of you to come in. I realize that you're a busy mech, but I didn't think this matter could be discussed over the usual subspace channels.

Breakdown: No. No, absolutely, Megatron, I mean, if Knock-out is in some sort of trouble, then I'd like to, as the people of Mobius put it, nip it in the bud.

Megatron: Well, quite frankly, Knock-out is IN trouble. Recently, his behavior has left a great deal to be desired.

Breakdown: Dear.

Megatron: He seems to take no interest in military life whatsoever. He refuses to commit to basic practices, and it's been weeks since any officer has received any paperwork from him.

Breakdown: Oh, dear me.

Megatron: Quite frankly, Breakdown, if he weren’t offline, I'd have him court-martialed from the army.

Long pause as Breakdown stares at Megatron.

Breakdown: ...I beg your pardon?!

Megatron: Yes, court-martialed! If I weren’t making allowances for the fact that your Conjux Endura is offline, he'd be out on his ear!

Breakdown: Knock-out's offline?!

Megatron: Yes. He's lying in the med-bay now, stiff as a board and gunmetal grey. This is, I fear, typical of his current attitude. You see, the mech has no sense of moderation. One moment, he's flying around like a paper kite, and the next moment, he's completely immovable...and beginning to rust.

Breakdown: Wh...how did he terminate?!

Megatron: Well, is that important?

Breakdown: Why, yes, I think so!

Megatron: Well *sigh* we...well, it's all got to do with Shockwave’s lab, you see. We've had a lot of trouble, recently, with soldiers taking out laboratory materials without the necessary clearance. Your Conjux Endura was caught, and I administered a beating, during which he died. But you'll be glad to know that the ringleader was caught, so I don't think we'll be having any trouble with laboratory discipline. You see, the laboratory clearance system...

Breakdown: I'm sorry...you beat my Conjux Endura to death?

Megatron: Yes, yes, so it would seem. Please, I'm not used to being interrupted. You see, the laboratory clearance system was introduced...

Breakdown: Exactly what happened?

Megatron: Well, apparently, soldiers were just slipping into Shockwave's lab and just taking tools and chemicals!

Breakdown: No, during the beating!

Megatron: Oh, that? Well...well, one moment he was bending over, the next moment he was lying down, I mean, er...

Breakdown: Offline?!

Megatron: Mmm... offline-ish! ... Breakdown, I find this morbid fascination with your Conjux Endura's death quite alarming. What I'm talking about is his attitude! And quite frankly, I can see where he gets it from.

Breakdown: Well, it wasn't me that beat Knock-out to death!

Megatron: Well, that was perfectly obvious to me from the first day he arrived here. I wondered then, as I wonder now, if he might not have turned out a vastly different mech indeed if you had administered a few fatal beatings earlier.

Breakdown: Are you mad!?

Megatron: I'm FURIOUS! In order to accommodate the funeral, I had to cancel my plans to destroy the Autobots on Wednesday!

Breakdown: This is preposterous!

Megatron: Yes, it is. Or at least, it would be...if it were true.

Breakdown: ...What?

Megatron: I've been joking, Breakdown. Pardon me, it's my strange, warped, academic sense of humor. I've been pulling your leg.

Breakdown: Oh, thank Primus!

Megatron: I wouldn't cancel my plans to bury that little slagger!


End file.
